


One Piece PETs: Amusement Park

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hat crew pays a visit to an amusement park. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Amusement Park

**One Piece PETs: Amusement Park**

 

(I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does. I don't own Six Flags, either.)

 

 

   In the New World, the Straw Hats docked at an island, famous for it's amusement park. Luffy seemed to be the most excited to go.

 

"Come on, you guys!" he called as he ran to the main entrance of said park. "Let's go!"

 

"Slow down, Luffy!" Nami called.

 

The other Straw Hats were following behind their overexcited captain.

 

"I wanna get on all the fast rides!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Me too!" Chopper said, eyes twinkling.

 

"None for me, thank you," Brook said.

 

As they made it to the main entrance, they were stopped by the ticket administrator.

 

"Tickets, please." said Luffy.

 

"How many of you are there?" asked the administrator.

 

"Nine." Luffy answered.

 

"One ticket costs 120 Berries," the administrator said. "So that'll be...1080 Berries."

 

"Ok." said Luffy. "Nami?"

 

Nami sighed before she reached into her wallet.

 

"Here." she handed Luffy the money, and he gave it to the ticket administrator.

 

He took the money and then handed the Straw Hats their tickets.

 

"Enjoy your time in Six Flags!" he said.

 

(A/N: I know Six Flags is in America, but bare with me on this one.)

 

"YEAH!" Luffy cheered as he ran into the park, only to be stopped by the security guards there.

 

"Sorry, kid," said one of the guards. "You gotta go through a metal detector test."

 

"For real?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes." the guard nodded.

 

Luffy shrugged and complied. As well as the others. The only things they found were Zoro's and Brook's swords.

 

"Damn." Zoro cursed.

 

"Oh, well," Brook said. "No weapons allowed in parks I'm afraid."

 

Franky? Well...he was held up because his whole body was made of metal!

 

"Aw, man!" he shouted.

 

Luffy only laughed.

 

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Franky yelled as he threw a monkey wrench at Luffy's head.

 

It didn't really hurt him though. Anyway, after that little ordeal, they finally made it in.

 

"Which ride should we get on first?!" Luffy asked.

 

"Let's just start out with the smaller rides, first." Nami suggested.

 

"Agreed." said Brook.

 

"Aww, but they're boring!" Luffy whined.

 

"All right, let's vote." said Nami. "All those in favor on going on the larger rides, raise your hand."

 

Luffy, Zoro, Franky, and Usopp raised their hands.

 

"All those in favor on going on the smaller rides?"

 

Nami, Brook, Chopper, Robin, and Sanji raised their hands.

 

"Smaller rides, it is!" Nami grinned.

 

"Dammit." Luffy pouted.

 

"And just to make sure you don't sneak off and go on the bigger rides," Nami took out a collar from her purse, put it around Luffy's neck, and then she took out a leash from said purse.

 

"Oh, c'mon Nami, not the leash~!" Luffy whined.

 

"Yes, the leash." she said as she hooked it to the collar.

 

Luffy hung his head in despair.

 

"All right, let's go, everyone!" Nami said.

 

   Soon, they all headed to the smaller rides. The first ride was a Merry-Go-Round. Chopper and Brook seemed to enjoy it, and so did the girls. Usopp and Franky seemed to enjoy it, as well as Sanji. Zoro was a little peeved that they weren't going on the fast rides first, though he kept it too himself. Luffy, on the other hand...

 

...was bored as hell.

 

"Oh, come on, Luffy! This isn't so bad!" Nami said, trying to kill her captain's boredom.

 

Luffy looked at Nami, still bored.

 

"Tell you what, after we've ridden on all of the smaller rides, we can go on the bigger ones." she said.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

Once they were all done with the smaller rides, it was time to go on the much larger ones.

 

"Which ride do you want to go on, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"That one." Luffy pointed up at the red and blue roller coaster, known as the _Superman: Ride of Steel_.

 

"That one?" Chopper asked. "Are you sure? It looks so...big and scary."

 

"Ah, don't worry, Chopper!" Luffy flashed one of his famous grins. "It'll be fun!"

 

Chopper gulped. The Straw Hats walked over to the roller coaster, but then Chopper stopped.

 

"What's wrong, Chopper?" asked Luffy.

 

"I think I'll just wait out here," the reindeer answered.

 

"You sure?" Luffy asked, again.

 

Chopper nodded.

 

"Well, all right." Luffy said as he and the others went on ahead without Chopper.

 

Chopper decided to sit on a bench and wait for them to come back.

 

   Meanwhile, on the _Ride of Steel_ , Luffy and Nami sat at the first car, Usopp and Sanji sat in the second, Zoro and Robin sat in the third, and Franky and Brook sat in the fourth.

 

"Uh, Luffy," Usopp said. "I'm not so sure about this, anymore."

 

"Relax, Usopp!" Luffy gave the Ferret Man a reassuring smile. "This'll be fun!"

 

Soon, the cars began to move. Nami yelped a bit and grabbed Luffy's arm.

 

"Don't worry, Nami." he told her.

 

Robin was unsurprisingly calm.

 

Pretty soon, they were all at the top.

 

"Here we go!" Luffy said.

 

"Oh, fuzzy!" Usopp yelped.

 

They all went down the roller coaster.

 

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"** Nami screamed as she clung to Luffy for dear life.

 

**"YEAH!!!"** Luffy shouted as he raised his arms in the air.

 

Brook was screaming his skull off.

 

**"GET ME OFF THIS THING~!!!"** Usopp screamed.

 

**"SUPER~!!!"** Franky shouted.

 

All the while, Robin remained absolutely calm.

 

**"MONKEY D. LUFFY! LET MET OFF OF THIS THING!! NOW~!!!"** Nami screamed. **"OH, GREAT CEILING CAT, HELP ME~!!!!"**

 

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"** Luffy asked. **"WE'RE JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!"**

 

**"EH?!"** Nami looked at Luffy with a shocked expression.

 

"Oh, no...!" Usopp whimpered. "Don't tell me!"

 

Too late. They went down a corkscrew track.

 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"** Usopp and Nami screamed.

 

**"I'm gonna be si~ck!"** Brook screamed.

 

**"MOMMY~!"** Usopp cried as he clung to Sanji, choking him in the process.

 

"Let...me...go...!" Sanji croaked.

 

Zoro couldn't help but snicker a little.

 

**"Still SUPER~!!!"** Franky shouted.

 

**"HELL YEAH~!!"** Luffy cheered.

 

As for Robin?

 

She was still calm the entire time.

 

   After a while, the ride ended. Nami and Brook were leaning against the wall, their hearts practically ready to burst out of their chests.

 

Well...Nami's heart was practically ready to burst out of her chest.

 

"Never...are we getting on that ride...AGAIN," Nami said between pants.

 

"Ah, man!" Luffy said. "That was awesome! Wasn't it, Usopp...uh...hey, your face is green."

 

"Excuse me while I go puke," Usopp said before he ran to a trash can, covering his mouth.

 

"Hm. Guess he couldn't handle it." Luffy said to himself. "Anyhoo, let's go on another ride!"

 

"You can go on all the rides you want!" said Nami. "As for me? I'm done!"

 

"Same." Brook agreed.

 

"I third that notion!" Chopper said, raising his hoof.

 

"You didn't even go on the ride!" Sanji argued.

 

"I'm not taking any chances," Chopper said.

 

"Eh, oh well." Luffy shrugged.

 

He then went off to go and look for more rides.

 

Zoro sighed, "I'll go after him."

 

Then, he went after Luffy. Sanji followed him as well. Usopp had just come back from tossing his cookies.

 

"What do we do now?" he asked.

 

"I think I saw an arcade around here," Chopper answered.

 

"Really? Where?" the sniper asked.

 

Chopper pointed to the arcade nearby.

 

"All right, let's check it out!" Usopp and Chopper walked over to the arcade, leaving Nami, Brook, Franky, and Robin behind.

 

"What should we do, now?" Nami asked.

 

"We could go and win prizes." answered Robin.

 

"Well, okay," Nami said.

 

_'Better than getting on a damn roller coaster,'_ she thought.

 

*****Meanwhile, with the Monster trio*****

 

"C'mon, guys! Hurry up!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." called Zoro.

 

"What crazy ride are we getting on, this time?" Sanji asked.

 

Luffy then pointed at a roller coaster, known as _Batman: The Ride_.

 

"...You're kidding me," Sanji said. "Right?"

 

"What's the matter, cook?" Zoro asked with a smirk. "Scared?"

 

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "Yeah, right!"

 

"Let's go, you two!" Luffy said as he ran towards the roller coaster.

 

Zoro and Sanji followed behind him. Seconds later, they were on the ride.

 

"This is gonna be sweet!" Luffy said.

 

_'Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna go horribly wrong?'_ thought Sanji.

 

Didn't take long for the ride to start moving.

 

"YEAH!" cheered Luffy.

 

Zoro didn't speak a word...because he fell asleep!

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Sanji muttered.

 

"WHOO-HOO~!!" Luffy cheered.

 

Next, they started to go up a huge track.

 

"This is it!" said Luffy.

 

"Oh, boy..." sighed Sanji.

 

Zoro? Well, he was still asleep. Then they started to go down at high speed!

 

**"AWESOME~!!!"** Luffy hollered.

 

**"I FEEL LIKE MY SPINE IS GONNA COME OUT!!"** Sanji cried.

 

Zoro was still asleep. After a while, the ride came to an end.

 

"Man, that was wicked!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Zoro let out a yawn.

 

"What a boring ride." he said.

 

"How would you know?!" Sanji questioned. "You were asleep the entire time!"

 

"...I was?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes!" answered Sanji.

 

"Huh." was all Zoro said.

 

"C'mon! Let's go on another ride!" Luffy said.

 

"Wait," said Sanji. "so this isn't it?"

 

"Nope." Luffy shook his head. "We're gonna go on all of the crazy roller coasters in this park!"

 

"Oh, god." Sanji facepalmed.

 

"You don't have to go if you think you're gonna wet your pants, cook," Zoro said.

 

"SHUT UP, MOSS HEAD!!!" yelled Sanji.

 

Suddenly, Luffy grabbed the Fox Man and the Tiger Man.

 

"Oh, crap." Zoro cursed.

 

"You said it." agreed Sanji.

 

"Let's go!" Luffy ran as he pulled the swordsman and the cook along with him to another fast roller coaster ride.

 

*****Meanwhile, at the arcade*****

 

Usopp was playing Pac-Man...and so far, he had the highest score.

 

"Yeah! Go Usopp, go!" Chopper cheered.

 

He was really in the zone!

 

"I could do this in my sleep," Usopp said. "in fact,"

 

He began to play the game while he was asleep!

 

"WOW~!!!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

Eventually, Usopp won with a score of 45680000!

 

"YOU DID IT, USOPP!!!" Chopper jumped for joy.

 

Usopp immediately woke up, "I did?"

 

He looked at the screen and couldn't believe his eyes.

 

"Holy crap!"

 

Then, he cleared his throat and stood proudly.

 

"I mean--yes! Of course I did it!" he said.

 

"You're so cool, Usopp!" Chopper hugged the Ferret Man.

 

"Damn straight!" Usopp had his nose pointing up in the air. "To prove this, I will play another game and beat it's high score, as well!"

 

"So badass!" the young reindeer's eyes twinkled with excitement and admiration.

 

Usopp went over to another game, inserted some berry coins, and started playing.

 

*****Later, with Nami and Robin*****

 

   Nami and Robin had already won four plush toys, Nami had a Bugs Bunny one, a Daffy Duck one, a Tweety Pie one, and a Tasmanian Devil one. Robin was about to win a Sylvester one.

 

"Go for it, Robin!" Nami cheered.

 

Robin took aim...tossed the ring, which ended up landing right around the Sylvester plush!

 

"Darn." she said.

 

"Try again, Robin," Nami said.

 

"All right." Robin pick up another ring, took aim, tossed it, and...it landed on the plush's neck!

 

"Congratulations! You win!"

 

"Way to go, Robin!" Nami cheered.

 

Robin couldn't help but smile.

 

"Thank you," she said before she took her newly won Sylvester plush.

 

Both her and Nami walked away with their prizes.

 

_'Hm, come to think of it, I didn't win a prize for Luffy.'_ Nami thought.

 

_'I bet Zoro would like a prize,'_ Robin also thought.

 

   That was when the two of them spotted two particular prizes that Luffy and Zoro would like. A plush monkey for Luffy and a Tigger plush for Zoro.

 

"Aww, Luffy would love that!" Nami said.

 

"Definitely." Robin agreed. "I bet Zoro would like that Tigger plush."

 

"Let's try and get them!" Nami said.

 

"Right." Robin nodded.

 

The two female Straw Hats walked over to where the plush toys were.

 

"Fancy a game of darts?" asked the clerk. "Hit as many balloons as you can and win a prize!"

 

"Sure." Nami nodded as she received her darts.

 

"You have one minute!" said the clerk. "Try and pop the yellow balloons! They're worth 1000 points!"

 

"All right." Nami said as she took aim, then threw a dart at one of the yellow balloons, popping it. "Yes!"

 

"Well done," Robin praised.

 

"Thanks!"

 

"You're welcome."

 

   Nami took aim at another balloon, and threw a second dart at it, popping that one as well. She aimed at three more balloons, threw three more darts at them, popping those, also.

 

"Amazing!" the clerk praised.

 

Then she took one more dart and took aim. The dart popped the last balloon!

 

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!!" cheered the clerk.

 

"Yeah~!" Nami cheered.

 

"And what prize would you like, miss?" asked the clerk.

 

"That one!" Nami pointed at the Monkey plush.

 

The clerk nodded and gave Nami the Monkey plush.

 

"Thank you, sir." the Booted Puss Woman bowed.

 

"My turn." said Robin as she stepped forward to try and win the Tigger plush for Zoro.

 

"Here are your darts, miss." the clerk handed Robin six darts.

 

"Thank you," Robin said as she took the darts and began to take aim.

 

She threw a dart at a yellow balloon and it popped.

 

"Yes! Way to go!" Nami cheered.

 

"Thanks, Nami." said Robin.

 

"You're welcome!"

 

Robin picked up another dart, aimed at the balloon, and threw her dart at it, popping it.

 

"Impressive!" the clerk clapped.

 

   Robin smiled. Next, she picked up two more darts, aimed at two yellow balloons, and threw them, popping the balloons. Then she threw her last dart...and it hit two yellow balloons at the same time!

 

"OUTSTANDING!!!" the clerk cheered. "WE HAVE ANOTHER WINNER HERE, FOLKS!"

 

"EEEEE~!!" Nami squealed.

 

"And what prize would you like?" asked the clerk.

 

Robin pointed to the Tigger plush.

 

"Right." he said as he gave it to the Crane Woman.

 

"Thank you." Robin bowed.

 

"You really think Zoro will like that?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," answered Robin. "Why?"

 

"Just asking," Nami said. "All right."

 

"Yes." said Robin as she and Nami left to go and find Zoro and Luffy.

 

*****With Franky and Brook*****

 

"Yohohoho! This is such fun!" Brook laughed.

 

"No arguments here." Franky agreed.

 

"What should we do, next?" Brook asked.

 

"Hm," Franky thought for a minute, until and idea formed in his head.

 

"Have you thought of something, Franky-san?" Brook asked.

 

"Yup!" the shipwright nodded.

 

"Well, what is it?"

 

   Franky pointed to...a humongous slide. Brook looked up at the slide and it only took him two seconds to say, "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

 

"Ah, c'mon!" Franky said. "Don't knock it till you try it!"

 

"I'd rather not."

 

Franky grabbed Brook by the hand and pulled him along.

 

**"Ah~!"** screamed the Horse Skeleton Man.

 

"You'll love it!" Franky said.

 

_'Somehow, I doubt that.'_ Brook thought.

 

*****On the slide*****

 

Brook was standing at the very top.

 

"Oh, dear," he said. "this is awfully high."

 

"Go on down!" Franky said.

 

"Give me a second." Brook slowly readied himself, until...

 

...he ended up slipping and went down the slide!

 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** he screamed.

 

Franky watched as Brook went down the slide.

 

_'Probably shouldn't have brought him along...'_ he thought.

 

*****Later*****

 

"That...that was...SPECTACULAR~!!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"For real?" Franky blinked in surprise.

 

"Yes! So exhilirating!" Brook said.

 

"So, does this mean that you'd like to go on another roller coaster?" asked Franky, with a hint of hope in his voice.

 

"Yohohoho! Yes!" Brook answered.

 

"Great! We're going on that ride, next!" Franky said as he pointed to a tower known as the _Giant Drop_.

 

*****About five minutes later*****

 

The seats were rising up the Drop, and once they were at the top, they immediately fell to the ground.

 

**"YOHOHOHOOOOOOOOO~!!!"** Brook laughed/screamed.

 

**"SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEERRRRRRRR~!!!!!"** shouted Franky.

 

*****Meanwhile, with the Monster Trio*****

 

   Luffy, while eating a hot dog, was walking through the park with Zoro, who was carrying an exhausted Sanji over his shoulders. Riding roller coasters for nearly the whole day can certainly work up an appetite, for Luffy anyways. It can also wear you out, if you're Sanji.

 

"What should we get to eat, next?" Luffy asked, his tummy bulging.

 

"I think you've had enough," Zoro answered.

 

"Ugh..." Sanji moaned.

 

Luffy shrugged and ate a cheeseburger. Zoro only sighed.

 

"Glutton," he grumbled.

 

"Ugh..." Sanji moaned, again.

 

"How long are ya gonna keep moaning, cook?!"

 

"Yeah, Sanji! Lighten up!"

 

"Can't..." the cook groaned.

 

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Zoro grumbled.

 

_'Why did I ever agree to go along with Luffy?!'_ Sanji thought.

 

"Luffy~!"

 

"Hey, Zoro~!"

 

The boys turned to see Nami and Robin approaching them.

 

"Oh, hey, Nami!" Luffy smiled.

 

"Hey, Robin." said Zoro.

 

As soon as he heard their voices, Sanji immediately snapped out of his worn out state, as if by magic.

 

"NAMI-SWAN~!!! ROBIN-CHWAN~!!! How are you my lovelies?"

 

"Weren't you moaning and groaning a few seconds ago?" Zoro asked.

 

"What are you talking about? I feel fine!" the cook answered.

 

"Could've fooled me." muttered the swordsman.

 

"Ooh! Look at the stuffed animals!" Luffy said. "Did you win those?"

 

"Yup," Nami nodded. "even won this stuffed monkey for you."

 

She handed Luffy the monkey plush she had won for him.

 

"Aww, thanks, Nami!" Luffy said as he hugged it.

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"Here, Zoro. I got you something, too," Robin said.

 

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

 

That was when she gave him the Tigger plush.

 

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

 

"Uh," he said. "it's...it's great."

 

"You don't like it, do you?" Robin asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

"Ugh...I knew it," Nami said.

 

"Uh, n-no! I love it!" Zoro cried as he took the plush. "Just what I wanted."

 

He then put on a forced smile.

 

_'Yikes...'_ Luffy, Nami, and Sanji thought in unison as they saw Zoro's smile, with freaked out expressions.

 

_'Ditto.'_ Robin thought, as though she was speaking to them telepathically.

 

_'Well...it's the thought that counts,'_ Zoro thought.

 

"Hey, guys!"

 

The five of them turned around and saw Usopp and Chopper.

 

"Usopp was really amazing, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"For real?" Luffy blinked.

 

"Yep!" Usopp said. "I got high scores on Pac-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

 

"No way!" Luffy's jaw hit the ground.

 

"It's true!" Usopp stood proudly, nose up in the air.

 

"AWESOME~!!!" Luffy had stars in his eyes.

 

"I know, right?!" said Chopper.

 

As the two of them were spazzing out over Usopp's high score, Nami, Sanji and Zoro were sweatdropping.

 

"Yeah, good for you, Usopp." said Nami, not really caring much about his latest achievement.

 

"Good grief," Zoro said. "What a nerd."

 

(A/N: I know, right?)

 

"You said it." agreed Sanji as he took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

 

Robin only chuckled. Not long after that, Franky and Brook appeared, too.

 

"What's going on, guys?" Franky asked.

 

"Usopp's bragging about his high scores." Zoro answered.

 

"Ah."

 

"That, and Robin and I won all these stuffed Looney Tunes plushes, as well as a stuffed monkey for Luffy and Tigger plush for Zoro." said Nami.

 

Franky snickered when he heard the Tigger plush part.

 

"Shut it." Zoro growled, teeth bared.

 

The Rhino Man was immediately silenced.

 

"So what did you guys do?" Luffy asked.

 

"We went on a giant slide, then on to the Giant Drop." answered Brook.

 

"And lemme guess," Sanji said. "Brook screamed like a baby, right?"

 

"At first, he did, but then he got used to it." Franky explained.

 

"I see." Sanji nodded.

 

"Btw, why's Zoro carrying you?"

 

Sanji noticed this and asked, "Yeah, why are you still carrying me, Moss Head?"

 

"...I have no idea," Zoro answered before he roughly dropped Sanji to the ground.

 

"YOU COULD HAVE DROPPED ME A LITTLE MORE GENTLY, YA JACK-WAGON!!!" Sanji snapped.

 

"Could have, should have, and I _would_ have..." Zoro started, then grinned. "but I didn't."

 

"WHY YOU...!" Sanji flared as he and Zoro broke into a fight...AGAIN.

 

Luffy only laughed at them while Nami sighed.

 

"Anyway, we'd better head on out, since the sun's beginning to set." she said.

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "Plus, it's almost dinnertime."

 

"Guys!" Nami called. "We're leaving!"

 

And so, the Straw Hats left Six Flags. Before doing so, Zoro and Brook retrieved their swords.

 

"Man, what a cool park." Luffy said.

 

"I hope we come back, someday!" Chopper said.

 

"Me, too!" said Usopp.

 

"Here, here!" Brook agreed.

 

"Yeah!" Franky raised his fist in the air.

 

Robin only chuckled.

 

Nami smiled.

 

_'We're definitely coming back,'_ she thought, _'if they had this much fun.'_

 

   As the rest of the Straw Hats boarded the _Thousand Sunny_ , Luffy turned around and looked at the theme park one more time.

 

"So long, Six Flags!" he shouted. "Hope to see you again, someday!"

 

With that, they all set sail for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I last visited Six Flags. Nine years, to be exact.:( My family and I used to go there a lot, unfortunately, since we moved, it's very far.:( I bet some of the rides mentioned in this aren't even around anymore...I miss going to Six Flags. TT~TT


End file.
